Is The Strongest Team Really The Most Perfect?
by Wordmage123
Summary: For some unknown reason Team Natsu has been unstable, it has been effecting everyone even the carefree MiraJane, she suggests that they go solo unless the can pull of the ultimate test of team work, Virtual Reality. Please R
1. Who Will I Be?

**Is The Strongest Team Really The Most Perfect? Chapter 1: Who Will I be!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

It was a regular day in the Fairy Tail guild. Cana was drinking, Juvia was crying for Grays absence. Romeo was talking to Wendy who was blushing and playing with her fingers. Levi and Gajeel were defending their true feelings for each other (like always) while Jet and Droy were glaring at them jealously and so on. Basically everyone was doing what they were usually doing until...BOOM!

"Natsu! You damaged the city AGAIN! How am I'm I suppose to pay my rent if our reward money is for damage repairs!" A very annoyed blonde yelled at the pink haired dragon slayer. Team Natsu just came in from yet another tension full mission again. Lately their team work hasn't been the greatest, actually they had no team work at all for that matter. Even Happy looked angry he was flying above them and didn't say a word.

"Lucy you shouldn't be talking at least I can do the no matter what! If you lose your keys you're just useless!" Natsu yelled back at the Blonde, she took time to think to try to defend his point but she couldn't which got her more mad.

"Listen flame head at least Lucy knows the meaning of surprise attack, if you weren't such an idiot we could of just went in got what we needed and leave but no you're always so damn "fired up"." Gray insulted the boy and mimicked him for the last part.

"Shut up Ice Stripper! Because of you we all get in trouble for sexual assment!

"Its HARassment!" Lucy corrected.

"All of you QUIET!" The scarlet haired demon known as Erza Scarlet. "All of you are INCOMPATENT in your own ways. _Some _more then others." She said as she laid her eyes on Natsu.

This annoyed all three of them, especially Natsu.

"Erza you spend the rest of our reward money on the most expensive cakes you can find!" The Celestial mage complained.

"Agreed." Gray said.

"Yeah Erza! Those cakes taste nasty anyways I tried one and was throwing up for days!" Natsu said pretended to gag.

Erza didn't bother to argue back, she just made her regular sword appear out of nowhere.

"Oh? Well allow me to take the taste out of your mouth." She said deadly as she drew the sword to his neck..

"I had enough of this, Ice Make, Lance!" Gray said as he attacked, the rest of the team with the exception of Happy got ready to attack each other.

"Roar Of The Fire Dragon!"

"Gate Of The Golden Bull I Open Thee, Taurus!

"Circle Sword!"

"STOP IT THAT'S ENOUGH!" A familiar voice shouted as the guild got quiet and the team stopped their attacks. The person who spoke up was MiraJane. "Honestly if you guys argue so much as a team why don't you all just quit!" She frustratedly screamed, she was tired of all their fighting.

"We've been through so much together we cant just quit." Erza answered her.

"How about this, a famous inventor dropped of this machine he made, its called Magic Fortress." The white haired woman explained as she pointed to the human sized lacrima that was at the corner of the room. It was held together by machine part with a lot of buttons and four chairs with helmets connected to the Lacrima.

"It sure doesn't look like a fortress." Natsu said making a good point.

"well you see, the inventor told me its a virtual reality team game. Each person gets 1 randomly picked class like a scout, mage, warrior, or priest. You can ascend to two other branch classes, your objective is to take over the magic fortress, you also have skills you already know and learn from leveling up, the maximum level is 20. You level up by killing monsters and by doing quests the towns people give you." The team looked hyped to test it."If you end up taking it over you will each get 2,000,000 jewel, there are also rules to this. First rule, if the healer in your group dies you all die, you can quit the came by saying "I cannot fulfill the challenge" but it has to be a mutual agreement. Second, if you eat, sleep, run or do whatever in the game it affects your body in real life, you only take on injuries in the game though. Oh yeah I forgot you cant use your own magic either. Have fun and good luck, but if you lose you all have to separate and work solo." Mira explained as she smiled to them while they ran off to the machine and all took a seat.

"Aw there's not a helmet for me." Happy pouted sadly.

"Its okay buddy you can share one with me." Natsu said adjusting his helmet so both of their heads can fit.

"Really?"

"Well you guys both share a brain so might as well share a helmet." Lucy insulted them cleverly which she got a glare form them. After happy was put into the helmet the all blinked and were in a wide open green field with a town in the distance.

"Wow this place is so... beautiful" Lucy said in dazzled.

"Oi Lucy what happened to your clothes?" Gray asked her, the four veterans of Fairy Tail were staring at her.

Lucy sported a darkish pink steel plate belly top, a steel plate mini skirt, Steel boots and gloves and also and a sword and shield on her back. Lucy was the warrior of the group.

"Gray you shouldn't talk." Lucy said pointing at him. Gray wore a dark brown leather vest with white sleeves that extended to his dark brown gloves, he had a dark red scarf going down his back. He had dark brown leather pants held up by a black belt and reached down to his black leather boots. He had to daggers in his back as well. Gray was the scout.

"Well what about me?" Erza asked.

"Erza you're not wearing armor, AT ALL!" Gray and Lucy said in unison, for Erza not to wear was a rare occasion. She Wore a Vivid Purple robe that was frilly at the bottom. She had silky purple gloves that were from her elbows and purple high heels. Erza Was the mage.

"Guys look what I can do!" Before the 3 of them could look in the cats direction, a ball of fire shot past all of them, Happy was a small blue dragon, He still had the same green bag in between his reptile wings. "Wheres Natsu?" The blue reptile asked, they looked around and saw his pink hair behind a bush, they headed towards it to see Natsu beating this lizard looking creature senseless with a mace.

"This stupid thing wont die! I wanna level up and be the strongest!"Natsu wore a red chain top (Like his regular one sleeved top) red pants, red chain shoes and gloves. He wore his signature scarf also. Natsu was the Priest of the group.

"Our Team is done." Lucy, Erza, and Gray said in unison dumbfounded.

"Aye"

**End Of Chapter**

**well what do you think of my new story? This was inspired off of my favorite online game called aion, I hope you enjoyed it please review and I dont know if I should add some nalu in this or not, please tell me your ideas. Until then bye.**


	2. The Journey Begins!

Is The Strongest Team Really The Most Perfect?

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins!

I do not own fairy tail

**Character Name:**

Lucy Heartfillia

**Class:**

Warrior

**Level**

1

**Skills (Active):**

Star Slash

Meteor Strike

Horologium's Shield

**Skills (Passive):**

Boosted Defence

Boosted Physical Strength

Boosted Stamina

**Weapon(s):**

Beginners Sword

**Armour:**

Beginners Shield

Beginners Plate Armour

**Character Name:**

Natsu Dragneel

**Class:**

Priest

**Level**

1

**Skills (Active):**

Fires Radiance

Dragons Touch

Flaming Vengeance

**Skills (Passive):**

Boosted Mana

Healing Boost

Magical Control

**Weapon(s):**

Mace

**Armour:**

Beginners Chain Armour

**Character Name:**

Gray Fullbuster

**Class:**

Scout

**Level**

1

**Skills (Active):**

Frost Bite

Stealth

Fury Of Hail

**Skills (Passive):**

Boosted Flexibility

Boosted Speed

Dual Wielding

**Weapon(s):**

Beginners Dagger

Beginners Dagger

**Armour:**

Beginners Leather Armour

**Character Name:**

Erza Scarlet

**Class:**

Mage

**Level:**

1

**Skills (Active):**

Slashing Flames

Cutting Wind

Thunderbolt

**Skills (Passive):**

Boosted Magical Power

Boosted Mana

Boosted Magical Skill (i,e learning spells and stuff)

**Weapon(s):**

Beginners Spell Book

**Armour:**

Beginners Cloth Armour

**Normal POV**

"Why is Natsu the healer!? We need someone smart like Lucy to do it." Gray yelled out.

"Aw thanks Gray~"

"Plus she's also the one to avoid getting hit so might as well." He continued on while smirking at her.

"At least I _won_ all of my fights that I came across." Lucy insulted with a dark aura forming around her.

"Ouuuuuuuuuuuuu." The peanut gallery snickered (Natsu, Erza, and Happy).

"Of course _you_ would always win your fights you _always_ have back up if it ain't your stupid spirits its your knight in dirty ass armour Natsu to save you." Gray yelled back which made Natsu pop up.

"At least I wear armour! The only outfit you have is your Birthday suit!" Natsu said countering Gray's insult.

"Excuse me boys the only one that wears armour in this time is me! And lets not forget I _am _the S-rank mage in this team." Erza said with a cocky pose.

"Says the walking wardrobe, and if you are the almighty S-rank mage why did you lower your standards and came on our team? Maybe the _oldest_ one has gotten a little bit rusty." Lucy snickered, but no one else laughed the demon inside of Erza looked like it was about to erupt, Erza balled up her fist and attempted to hit Lucy with it but it did nothing. In fact it hurt Erza making her life gauge above her head go to 97%. "Looks like you guys once again forgot the task at hand hehehehe, seeing how were in this place our powers are altered and we all have specific roles, looks like I'm the tank and your the mage Erza, your armour is the weakest while mine is the strongest, plus my physical attack _is_ the highest so if I flick you like so **_click_** it does about hmm 5%." Lucy smiled the most devilish smile she could make, Erza had no choice but not to say anything else to her because by the looks of it hurt like hell. She turned her glare to Natsu how flinched but remembered what Lucy said.

"Well don't just stand there idiot heal me!" Erza commanded.

"Um...how?" Natsu asked completely oblivious.

Everyone was about to call him an idiot but they were in the same boat as he was none of them knew how to use there skills, the game never came with instructions at all.

"Guys theres a village over there maybe there's someone that could help us!' Happy alerted flying down with his blue dragon wings.

"Nice job Happy. Alright lets go!" Natsu yelled out while running off, everyone just sighed and followed.

**End of chapter**

**hey guys sorry i havnt updated in a while, and sorry this chapter was so short i just wanted to update this quick chapter to show that im still working on this story and that even though it started as a draft to get rid of my writters block your reviews tell me otherwise so im going to continue it on. Next chapter they'll use there skills and it will be longer don't worry please review **

**(ps tell me your thoughts on me adding there info on the top is it helpful or should i do something else with it?)**


End file.
